Kikumaru's Secret Box
by kitoyisme
Summary: Kikumaru has a secret box. And he wants Ryoma to be inside. What will Ryoma do? One-shot. funny ? . fujixryo


**Kikumaru's Magical Box**

* * *

hello everyone... :D hehehe.. :D I know I should make a new chappie for Red Roses... but... I just couldn't help myself with this fic... it's just... waiting to be written... :)) :D hehehe... :D yeah... well... :D

hehee... so here's another one-shot... :)) :D heheheh... :D PLease Review, everyone! hehehe... :D I love reading your reviews... :D hehe... :D makes me feel happy that someone has enjoyed reading the story and has bothered to lend his/her time on saying things that I need improvement on... :D hehehe... :D even a simple flattering review makes my heart bloat up with love... :D hehehe... :D

**Disclaimer: PoT doesn't belong to me... **

* * *

"O-chibi! Look, O-chibi!" Kikumaru called out even though he's still far. It's still early in the morning and Ryoma's fixing his things on his locker. Kikumaru seems to be perky today.

Ryoma gave a puzzled look to his senpai who was hoping and leaping his way towards the small prodigy. "Kikumaru-senpai?"

"Look, O-chibi! I have a magical box!" Kikumaru said, pulling a large box from behind the wall. "Get inside, O-chibi!"

Ryoma backed away, somewhat frightened. "Why?"

"Just get inside, O-chibi..." Kikumaru was undeniably persuasive. He held Ryoma's hand with the intention of shoving Ryoma inside.

"No, Kikumaru-senpai! No..." Instantly, the bell rang. "I have to go to classes, Kikumaru-senpai!"

Kikumaru released Ryoma from his grasp. "Save by the bell." He muttered beneath his breath. "I'll see you later, then, O-chibi!"

"Hai. Dewa Mata, Kikumaru-senpai." Ryoma dashed towards the door and to his classes. 'Wow... that was scary. What's in that box anyways?' Ryoma thought as ran towards his class. He took a sharp turn towards the curve and crashed to someone.

"Gomenasai, Echizen-kun." Syusuke said as he stood up and fixed his uniform.

"Daijoubu, Fuji-senpai." Ryoma stood up quickly and made a quick dash towards his class before his teacher entered their room. When he's around 10 feet away from Syusuke, he remembered something crucial that made him looked back at the victim of his mischief and shouted, "Happy Birthday, Fuji-senpai!" He greeted not because he liked greeting people on their birthday, but because he feared for his life. He was quite aware how the tensai valued his birthday that comes once every four years. Also, he was quite aware about the sadistic instinct of the tensai. If he crashed unto him on his birthday and hadn't greeted him, it would sure be the end of him.

* * *

It's lunch time already, and during this time, Ryoma can be found on the rooftop. That's where he eats his lunch in serenity. The reason why he eats there at lunch is because no one would bug him during lunch, since no one knew where he eats his lunch. However, this time is different. Kikumaru's waiting patiently for him on the rooftop, still carrying the box he held earlier that day.

"O-chibi! There you are! I've been waiting for you!" Kikumaru was charging Ryoma who was standing at the door.

Seeing the impending doom of him, Ryoma quickly shut the door. Moments later, a loud thug vibrated on the metal door. 'Ouch... that's got to hurt...' Ryoma thought as he slowly slipped away from the rooftop.

'What's with that box anyway... hoah!" Ryoma was dragged to one corner by a powerful hand. A hand wrapped his mouth so that no words would escape while another hand wrapped his arms and body firmly.

"Sshh... be quiet..." A voice whispered to his ear. Moments later, Kikumaru ran past them, barely knowing the fact that they were there. When the ghost was cleared, Ryoma's saviour released him.

"Arigatou, Fuji-senpai!" Ryoma bowed slightly to his saviour.

"It's alright, Echizen." Syusuke replied with a smile. "Now, go eat your lunch. Kikumaru won't bug you anymore."

An idea popped on Ryoma's head that made him smile. "Um, Fuji-senpai..." Ryoma said to grab Syusuke's full attention. "Do you mind eating with me at the rooftop?" Ryoma only wanted protection against that box of his red-haired senpai, that's why he asked Syusuke to accompany him while he eats.

"Sure, Echizen." And together, they walked side-by-side towards the rooftop.

'He's not a boring company at all!' Ryoma thought as he ate his meal. They have been conversing with the other for the whole duration of their meal, and it doesn't seem that they'll get tired of talking to each other. Even when they finished eating their meal, they still continued talking. They talked about practically everything that concerns one, if not both, of them; tennis, cactuses, Karupin, cameras, and Ryoma's cap to name a few.

"Fuji-senpai..." Ryoma said as he was cleaning up his lunch.

"Yes?"

"Why do you always close your eyes?" Ryoma breeched a whole new topic.

Syusuke didn't reply at first. He wasn't accustomed to being asked those kinds of questions. He thought of what to say for a very long time. "Why do I always close my eyes?" He asked, not to Ryoma, but to himself.

"So I guess you don't know the answer..." Ryoma smirked and pulled his cap lower.

"I have an answer, Echizen." He opened his eyes fully. "What do you feel when you look at me?"

"I feel... scared..." Ryoma was actually cringing when he said that.

"See, Echizen? Hiding my eyes with my eye sacks is the same as hiding your face with your cap, so that emotions couldn't be seen clearly by many people."Syusuke explained as picked up his bag and swung it on his back.

For once, there was silence between the two of them. Ryoma, looking intently at Syusuke, mulled over the words that escaped out of the older boy's mouth. 'He's right. I pull my cap instinctively because I don't want them to see the emotions that are being portrayed in my face every time I do so.' A few moments later, the bell rang.

* * *

The afternoon classes just passed away like the wind for Ryoma. He wasn't paying much attention to the lectures of the teachers. The only thing in his head was the exact words of Syusuke that lunch. Even while he was walking towards the locker room, the same thought kept ringing on his head. The only thing that snapped out of it was the sight of Kikumaru with a big box, slightly different from the one he held earlier.

"O-chibi!" Kikumaru greeted him perkily.

Ryoma gasped for air. "Kikumaru-senpai, I'm not going..." He was interrupted by Kaidoh's hissing behind him.

"Fsshh..." He hissed to Ryoma before walking towards the red-haired acrobat. Without any word, he jumped inside the box.

"Eiji-senpai! Where's that great box of yours?" Momoshiro shouted from behind Ryoma. Momo dashed towards the box and jumped inside, too.

One-by-one, they all jumped inside the box. Even Tezuka went inside the box, only he didn't jumped, he stepped elegantly, one foot before the other. Ryoma was confused and amazed. 'How can so many people fit in that box?!' Ryoma thought. He was reconsidering on entering that magical box.

"Ok! My turn! Then I'll close it already!" Kikumaru shouted as he was about to make a big leap. He was stopped, however, by Ryoma.

"Wait!" Ryoma jogged towards the box. He was about to take a peek inside the box, but Kikumaru quickly covered it.

"Nah-ah, O-chibi, you had your chance earlier, no more." Kikumaru was laughing out loud.

Ryoma glared at Kikumaru. "I want to know."

"Ok, ok... but first..." Kikumaru snapped a finger. Instantly, a random person gave Kikumaru a rectangular cloth. "Cover your eyes."

Ryoma followed obediently. He was very curious at how the box could fit so many people. "Ok! I'm ready!" He said. He then felt two pairs of muscular arms carry him towards the big box. He was dropped carefully. When he felt that he was inside already, he removed his blindfold and found out that the box was rather empty and concealed. He shouted out loud. He only stopped shouting when he heard a voice.

"O-chibi! That box is sound-proof and shock-proof. No matter how loud you shout or how hard you'll kick, we won't know..."

'Great...' Ryoma said as he rolled his eyes.

Outside the box, Kikumaru has been rejoicing, shouting. His plan worked. He lured Ryoma to the box he had been trying since early in the morning.

"Congratulations, Kikumaru-senpai! How did you do it?" Horio, who just came in, had asked about Kikumaru's master plan of capturing Ryoma.

"It was easy, actually." Kikumaru cleared his throat to prepare for a discussion. "I know that I couldn't get him inside the box with just brute force, he expects me to do that. Also, I have read on a magazine yesterday, that the best way for a teen to be tempted is by peer pressure. That's why I asked everyone's help on capturing O-chibi. They'll keep filling the big box, which has a trap door at the other end, so it wouldn't be full. Anyways, they'll keep filling the big box to make Ryoma curious. When he'll finally take the bite, I had him blind-folded so that he will be led to another box and not the one with the trap door. He took the bait blindly, and now, take a look where his curiosity has led him." Kikumaru was hysterical about his success.

"Does he have enough air to breathe, Eiji?" Oishi's motherly instincts took over him again.

"Don't worry, Oishi, the box allows an exchange of air from the inside to the outside, so O-chibi wouldn't suffocate." Kikumaru reassured his partner.

"But what're you going to do with him?"

Instantly, Syusuke walked out of the academic building and started going towards their direction, already dressed in his tennis attire. He was greeted warmly by everyone. As he was nearing Kikumaru, he couldn't help but notice the two boxes. "Ne, Kikumaru? What's those boxes doing there?"

"This one's for you, Fujiko!" He was referring to the smaller box, the one with Ryoma inside. "Happy Birthday!"

"Arigatou, Kikumaru. You really shouldn't have bothered."

"It's your birthday, Fujiko! And it only comes once every four years! It should be something very special!" Kikumaru said perkily.

"Once again, Kikumaru, arigatou." Syusuke said bowing. "So, let's practice?"

Tezuka was a little bit of kind today, so he didn't made everyone jog much, just around 5 to 10 laps. While they were jogging, Syusuke couldn't help but notice the absence of one of his teammates. He jogged a little bit slower so that he would be beside his best friend. "Kikumaru, where's Echizen?"

"Let's just say he's a little bit preoccupied by now." Kikumaru smiled innocently.

Syusuke released a soft sigh. "Oh... Ok..."

"Oh yeah... Fujiko... you might want to open your gift when you're all alone in your room." Kikumaru smiled devilishly. "And make sure that you're ready to go to bed when you'll open that gift."

Syusuke gave his best friend a sceptical look. "Ok, I suppose."

* * *

Meanwhile, inside the box...

"IT'S FREAKING HOT IN HERE!" Ryoma shouted as he took the last strip of his clothing off.

* * *

Well... that was a funny ending... :)) :D heheh... :D so we all know that Kikumaru has a secret box... poor, poor Ryoma... tsk... tsk.. tsk... :D

hehehe... :D So, how'd you like it? It was fun writing this fic... :D hehehe... :D I hope you had fun reading it, too.. :D heheh... :D

I want to know your reactions to this fic... and the only way to do so is to send a review... :D heheh.. :D Please? :D

all the while... :D

-kitoyisme


End file.
